trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitter Loss/New Anthem
Glitter Loss/New Anthem is the third episode of the fifth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on January 18, 2019. Synopsis Glitter Loss Guy Diamond loses his glitter and wants to get it back, but he lets his pride get the better of him. New Anthem A song contest is held to find a new troll anthem as the one in use is an artifact from before the alliance with the Bergens. Poppy, Branch and the Snack Pack must create a song contest to see who can write the Bergen-free new troll anthem. Plot Glitter Loss At the Troll Vilalge spa, Poppy and Smidge are relaxing and getting massages. Smidge notes Guy Diamond was meant to meet them at the spa and so far he hasn't shown. Poppy mocks the situation and figures Guy is figuring out how to make a grand entrance as he recently won "Glitter Troll of the Year". Guy is proud of winning the award and is constantly mentioning it. Poppy states the award has gone to his head, but Guy disagrees. He then has a pink Glitter Troll walk by him glowing and wants in on the scrubber pods after seeing how it brings out the Glitter Trolls shine, feeling this is what he wants for his cover shoot. Guy messes with the machine changing it from "Shiny" to "Super Shiny" to "Blinding" and finally "Somehow worst then blinding". A worker advises Guy against the top setting but being impatient Guy gets in. When he comes out he is dazzling, but this effect is only temporary as his glitter falls off his skin. This causes Guy to freak out and eventually faint. He wakes up being examined by Dr Moonbloom, Moonbloom states that his glitter is gone for good. Poppy tells him to calm down as there has to be a way to restore his glitter, her father interrupts and states that there is a artefact that can add glitter to everything it touches he calls "The Fountain of Glitter". The journey there is treacherous but Guy doesn't call. Smidge states this fountain is a myth and Peppy says he found it long ago. He tries to hype up his story but they don't fall for it and he admits he found it by dumb luck. He gives them a map and says they have to travel down the Glitter River to get there, a waterfall and Glitter Gators. They state they will do this for their friend and Peppy asks how they will avoid the hazards, Poppy reveals they have a blimp. The blimp doesn't last long as birds fly by bursting it. They fall into the river anyway and off screen go through several hazards. They land in front of the temple and are faced with a Dance game to open the door to it. They unlock the door and gain entry to the temple and find the Fountain. Smidge tests the fountain with a glove and gains a glittery glove. Poppy spots a scrapbook warning the Trolls that their pride must never outshine their sheen. Guy ignores her and once again in his impatience jumps ahead of her and thus jumps into the pool. He emerges with his sheen back. Now with his glitter back he starts talking about his cover shoot. At the cover shoot, the photographer is amazed at Guy's skin and as he receives compliments, Guy begins to get prideful. Poppy notices that his shine brightens as he boasts about his own beauty. A reporter asks him why Guy think he won the award and Guy starts to brag. As he brags, his shine glows brighter and brighter. When Guy's pride gets too much, his skin reflects a deadly laser beam at the report cutting a hole in his hair and hat. The Trolls are startled by this and Guy doesn't know what is happening, but Poppy remembers the warning at the temple. She tells him to stop bragging but he can't. He sends shimmers of light everywhere destroying the photoshoot. Poppy tells him to rush to the spa and get in the Scrubber pods as if they removed it once they can do it again. Guy rushes to the Scrubbers not getting far as his shine is making him dangerous and he is reflecting light everywhere. Poppy grabs him and rushes him via catepiller express to the spa. On the way there, he destroys everything he comes across and sends Trolls running. As he approaches the scrubber pod, he destroys them and this causes him to feel down. Poppy and Smidge brainstorm ideas on how to deal with Guy, but Guy realizes he is a risk to everyone now. He believes he has to leave the village. As he puts the welfare of his friends first, his sheen disappears. Poppy realises Guy's humility saved him. When he promises to be humble, his sheen completely disappears making him realizes he has to have some pride to stay glittery at all. Episode Notes *A Glitter Trolls shine is considered beautiful which leads to them being vain and the episode displays how Guy is the vainest of them. Without their stunning sheen, the Glitter Trolls are almost the same as normal Trolls, so though Guy still have his metallic hair and silver skin. *The entrance of the Temple has a dance platform similar to Dance Dance Revolution. *Some of the arrows on the Dance Platform glow despite the Trolls not touching them, this is an animation error. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Smidge *Guy Diamond *Dr. Moonbloom *King Peppy Episode Ranking How good was "Glitter Loss"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) New Anthem The kids run through bush screaming "it" is after them knocking over Branch who is standing next to Poppy. Poppy calms them down and asks what their up to. Priscilla tells them the monster is after them which turns out to be Keith. Keith is pretending to be a Bergen and he grabs Priscilla and eats her foot while Poppy fails to understand why they are playing this game as the Bergens are their friends now. Turns out they are quoting things from the Troll National Anthem. Poppy realises one of the things they never tackled when they befriended the Bergens is the Troll Anthem and Trolls are still singing its lyrics. At her pod, Poppy states she can't believe she has been singing these lyrics her entire life and King Peppy states the Anthem is a reflection on the community. Poppy feels it is time to change it and Branch protests. Poppy being Queen has the right to change the anthem and is going to. Branch begs her not to change it as he likes it as it reminds everyone to always watch their back. He grovels to her and says he'll be her best friend if she doesn't change it. Poppy believes he'll like the new one because it will be a beacon of hope that will stand the test of time. Branch believes she'll write a song about hugs and scrapbooking, but Poppy states that the village will be allowed to write it. Guy Diamond introduces the Village-wide song contest to find the anthem. Guy has self-appointed himself as host with Nova Swift, Mr. Dinkles and Cooper as the judges with Cooper stating their position is ceremonial and Guy backs him up saying that their words have little sway. The new anthem will be determined with the Fun Meter. Excited Poppy tries to get Branch to hold her hand, but Branch states he will not as he is there to protest for the old anthem. First up is DJ Suki, which disappoints Poppy as while the song is good, it is repetitive and its lyrics are simply "Put your hair up yeah". It ends with a firework but the song is too lacking. Next is Satin and Chenille who sing about their fashion, which Branch mocks. Biggie is up next but sings only about Mr. Dinkles. Guy Diamond has a synthesised orchestra which has no lyrics and includes him farting Glitter. Poppy is mocked by Branch when she says none of these songs are what she wanted. As Guy Diamond is about to announced the winner Poppy drops a late entry and sings a song she wanted from the start. Just as it looks like Poppy may have pulled it off, Branch also enters his own song last minute. Poppy doesn't want Branch's song to win because of what the lyrics are, but Smidge states she herself can't resist the beat. Despite winning the contest, Poppy refuses to accept Branch's song as the lyrics are inappropriate. When Poppy reveals none of the other songs were either, the other Trolls are disgruntled. Branch states that if she knew what she wanted why did she have a contest to begin with. Poppy states everyone just sung about themself, but the contest was to give everyone a voice. She is cut off by Biggie who says that is exactly what everyone did. Poppy pulls all the contestants back on stage and the new anthem becomes a mixture of all the songs, as the final New Anthem song and episode comes to an end with the fireworks with the word "Trolls", and all of the Trolls cheer. Episode Notes *While Poppy is Branch's best friend, he is not hers, this is why the grovel "I'll be your best friend" has any merit. Its because Poppy having so many friends, many of which are her "best friends" she doesn't have a single one who is her best-est friend. In Branch's case its not the same and he has far fewer friends with The Snack Pack being pretty much his circle of friends, which is why Poppy is souly his "Best friend" only. *This is the second time the Fun Meter has seen usage, previous it was seen in The Party Games. *Biggie's bit is a parody of Meat Loaf. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Guy Diamond *Biggie *Satin and Chenille *DJ Suki *Smidge *Cooper *Priscilla *Keith *King Peppy *Nova Swift Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "New Anthem"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes